indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Рудра
Рудра́ ( , , яростный, ревущий, красный) — ведийское божество и одна из форм индуистского бога Шивы связанная с смертью, охотой, грозой, ветром, бурей, исцелениемО Рудре как о шторма см. Basham (1989), p. 15.100 великих богов. Р. К. Баландин «Возможно, соединение Рудры и смерти объясняется тем, что слово „руд“ переводится как „рыдать“. В одном из гимнов Вед сказано: когда чувства и душа „покидают это умирающее тело, они заставляют рыдать близких. Они заставляют рыдать, потому они Рудры“. Вновь сказывается игра слов, созвучий. Так или иначе, но его называли „мужеубийцей“, может быть, в связи с кровавыми жертвоприношениями. Хотя считалось, что смерть он способен насылать самыми разными способами, и не только на людей, но и на домашний скот»'Миф Шивы в зеркале философии: микрокосмический и макрокосмический аспекты. П. В. Хрущева. Пятые Торчиновские чтения, 2008 г.' «В его Рудры руках, однако, находится не только лук, но также целебные средства (РВ I. 43. 4; II. 33. 2; VI. 74. 3; VIII. 29. 5; АВ II. 27. 6; VI. 57. 1-2), растения и вода жизни, ибо Рудра — благой (śiva) бог (РВ X. 92. 9)… Сами воды, озаренные его присутствием, обретают целительную силу (АВ VII. 87. 1; РВ X. 9. 6-7)». Рудра персонифицирует гнев, ярость. Рудра в ведах Целиком в Ригведе Рудре посвящено триПодробнее см.: Chakravarti, Mahadev (1994). The Concept of Rudra-Śiva Through The Ages. или четыреО четырёх ригведийских гимнах к Рудре подробнее см.: Michaels, p. 216 and p. 364, note 50. гимна: # I, 43. — К Рудре (и Соме)стихи 1-6 обращены к Рудре; стихи 7-9 обращены к Соме.. # I, 114. — К Рудре. # II, 33. — К Рудре. # VII, 46. — К Рудре. Всего же в «Ригведе» можно найти около 75-ти обращений к Рудре, основным мотивом которых является просьба о милосердии: Он описывается могучим богом, вооружённый луком и чёрными стрелами, быстро летящий, носящим косу, сопровождаемый Марутами. Рудра считался приносящим болезни, а также тем, кто излечивал от них: к нему обращались с молитвами о здоровье и именовали «[Имеющим] успокаивающее целебное средство» (1.43.4), «[Обладателем] тысячи целебных средств» (7.46.3), «Самым исцеляющим из целителей» (2.33.4) — эта связь Рудры с болезнями и излечением уже в пуранический период отразилось в целом ряде эпитетов, например Вайдьянатха ( , )) — Владыка врачей. «Ригведа» неоднократно называет Рудру «''Гхора''» ( , ) — страшный, яростный, неистовый — и обращается к Рудре с просьбами о милости к молящимся емуFlood (2003).. Это слово, однако, имеет и другое, менее известное значение: Безупречный; Безукоризненный; ПрекрасныйThe online Sanskrit dictionary for spoken Sanskrit. Это значение напрямую перекликается с эпитетами Рудры как Верховного Управителя: РВ 6.49.10 называет Рудру Отцом мироздания ( )): В другом месте (РВ 2.33.9) Рудра именуется «Владыкой этого огромного мира» ( ) В одном из гимнов Ригведы «Двумя Рудрами» называются Митра и Варуна(5.70)Ригведа, перевод Т. Я. Елизаренковой. Прилагательное «''шивам''» ( , , благоприятный) впервые по отношению к Рудре встречается в «Ригведе» в 10.92.9: В «Яджурведе» Рудре посвящёно уже довольно большое количество гимнов и к моменту их кодификации эпитет «Шива» уже прочно занимает место если не основного имени, с которым обращаются к Рудре, то по крайней мере, становится одним из основных его эпитетов. На этот факт указывает использование эпитета в одном Рудра-сукте — одном из важнейших как для развившейся из культа Рудры религиозно-философских школ, шиваизма, так и для развившегося из ведизма смартизма. По мнению Дандекара''Р. Н. Дандекар.'' «От вед к индуизму. Эволюционирующая мифология.» Москва. «Восточная литература» 2002 ISBN 978-5-02-016607-3, Чакраварти, Чаттерджи и других, к моменту кодификации Рудра-сукты уже произошло слияние ведийского Рудры (санскр. красный) и прото-дравидийского божества Шивы или Сивы (дравидск.красный) из-за близости культов и имёнГипотеза о происхождении имени Шивы от протодравидийского слова «красный» была впервые выдвинута в работе С. К. Чаттерджи «''The Vedic Age''». Эта гипотеза получила поддержку ряда учёных-индологов, но не стала общепринятой. и эпитет стал превращаться в основное имя. Хотя «Ригведа» даёт очень мало материала о доведийском культе Рудры, Дандекар на основе анализа текстов «Ригведы» и материала из раскопок Хараппской цивилизации сделал предположение о распространённости прото-культа ведийского Рудры и/или других, близких Рудре, божеств, чьи культы в дальнейшем были ассимилированы культом Рудры. В ведийском брахманизме Рудре-Шиве не поклоняются, а просят удалиться и не вредить'К вопросу об эволюции образа Рудры-Шивы в текстах Шрути. А. Х. Мехакян' «Он Рудра исключен из культа Сомы, но получает бали — подношение пищи, брошенной на землю, и остатки жертвоприношения (vāstu); отсюда его имя Vāstavya (Шбр I. 7. 3. 6-7). В упомянутых брахманах „Айтарее“ и „Шатапатхе“ приводится целый ряд ритуальных мер предосторожности и защиты от Рудры. Во время ритуала агнихотра („Каушитаки“ II. 1), когда жрец во благо себя и жертвователя приносит жертвы богам, ему предписывается два раза протянуть ковш для подношений к северной стороне, с тем чтобы умилостивить Рудру и дать ему уйти, сделать так, что бы не оказаться во владениях этого страшного бога»'От Вед к индуизму. Эволюционирующая мифология. Р. Н. Дандекар' «В „Шатарудрии“, этом необычном гимне, мы не найдем ни выражений, связанных с ритуалом, ни отсылок к священному обычаю. Рудра не занимает важного, почетного места в ритуалах шраута. Его либо „прогоняют домой“, как при жертвоприношении агни-хотра (АпастШрС VI.11.3), либо выделяют ему остатки ритуальных возлияний. Ритуалы шраута — ведийские „торжественные“ обряды общественного культа, совершавшиеся обычно жрецами по заказу царя; состояли главным образом в жертвоприношении сомы или возлияниях в жертвенный огонь топленого масла». К эпическому периоду, к началу составления Махабхараты и Пуран, слово «''Рудра''» уже практически полностью превратилось из основного имени в один из наиболее употребляемых эпитетов. При этом первоначальное значение дравидийского слова «''шива''» забылось и на первый план вышло его санскритское значение — «''благой''». Рудра в типитаке Руда под именем «Исана» (санскр. Ишана) отображен в палийском каноне, где он является одним из четырёх властителей мира Таватимсы, наряду с буддийскими Индрой, Варуной и ПраджапатиСм. He was in the battle of the devas against the Asuras and led a section of the deva host. Indra tells the devas that if, during the struggle, they felt faint-hearted, they should look at the crest of his own banner or at that of Pajāpati, Varuna or īsāna, and their fear would disappear (S.i.219). In the assembly of the gods, īsāna gets the fourth seat next to Varuna. He is in beauty and longevity equal to Indra (SA.i.262). īsāna is an older name for Rudra (Siva) (Böthlinck and Roth: Wörterbuch). The conception of him had so far changed by the time of Buddhaghosa that in Buddhaghosa’s accounts he is given a seat near Sakka and inferior to his. Perhaps he was one of the thirty-three gods of Tāvatimsa (KS.i.281, n.4).См. He was in the battle of the devas against the Asuras and led a section of the deva host. Indra tells the devas that if, during the struggle, they felt faint-hearted, they should look at the crest of his own banner or at that of Pajāpati, Varuṇa or Īsāna, and their fear would disappear. SN.i.219См. Комментарий поясняет, что Паджапати имеет такую же внешность, как и царь Сакка, и такой же срок жизни. Он занимает высокое положение в иерархии богов Таватимсы — идёт вторым по счёту после Сакки. Варуна и Исана идут третьим и четвёртым соответственно. Паджапати в древности считался повелителем, творцом, высочайшим богом над всеми Ведическими божествами. Варуна — один из древнейших Ведических богов, часто считался высочайшим среди них. Исана — одно из древних имён Шива-Рудры. . Рудра в пуранах thumb|192пкс|| Согласно пуранам, Рудра произошел из чела Брахмы. Он явился воплощением всего самого разрушительного и устрашающего, что можно было найти в богах. Покинув место своего рождения, Рудра удалился ото всех богов на север Индии в горы. Данное божество было властелином над всеми животными, и как следствие, имело ещё одно имя — Пашупати, то есть Хозяин Зверей. Изображался он в виде охотника, одетого в звериные шкуры, с чёрными волосами, стянутыми в узел. В этом облике он путешествовал по миру, охотился в лесах с помощью своего лука и чёрных стрел. Женой Рудры была Сати, дочь властелина всех созданий Дакши. Сати безумно любила своего мужа и даже принесла себя в жертву, узнав, что при дележе жертв Рудре не выделили ничего. От Рудры произошли на свет Рудры — ужасные, похожие на змей исчадия, которые всюду следовали за отцом и бросались на всех, кого видели. Второе поколение, произошедшее от Рудры, было не таким ужасным. Это были Маруты, божества бури. Маруты произошли от связи Рудры с Землёй, причём Земля приняла облик пятнистой коровы, а Рудра — быка. Его сыновья стали армией и всюду сопровождали его в его славных подвигах и битвах с асурами и ужасными чудовищами. Рудра Хираньявартани — стремительная сила и движение на пути света. Рудра-шакти — сила Рудры. Рудры — некие стремительные и свирепые; группа божеств, иногда идентифицируемая в Ведах с Марутами; впоследствии, 11 или 33 младших божества, ведомых Рудрой-Шивой. Примечания Литература * * Словарь эзотерических терминов, Санкт-Петербург, 1992 год. Автор перевода и составитель В. З. Кривченок. * Мифы Древней Индии, Издание 2 переработанное, Э. Н. Темкин, В. Г. Эрман * Р. Н. Дандекар. «От вед к индуизму. Эволюционирующая мифология.» Москва. «Восточная литература» 2002 ISBN 978-5-02-016607-3 Категория:Боги по алфавиту Категория:Боги индуизма Категория:Ригведийские боги Категория:Шиваизм Категория:Формы и образы Шивы Категория:Боги охоты